gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer Gameplay: Fight 4 fatherland
The Multiplayer Gameplay: Fight 4 Fatherland 'is the reveal of the Iron Wolf multiplayer and the second campaign mission Just Cause. The gameplay takes place in Tehran and Hong Kong, during an unknown year, possibly between 2023 and 2033. The gameplay contains all multiplayer features in a huge map with a lot of players, namely 64 on each side. The teams are divided into 8 squads, which is an important feature. The 2 fighting teams are the United States army and the Armed Forces of the Islamic Republic of Iran or People's Liberation Army. Event The event takes place at the 4th of July, during independence day. There are 2 lobby's, one for invited PS4 players and one for invited PC players. The players had a chance to register themselves to the call of duty site and would then be approximated by call of dutywho asked if they wanted to participate. In the large group of people were also people from Treyarch sitting, who tried to push the crowd of players to the most exciting parts of the map, like special events, driven by the player's action. Just Cause ''The game starts with a black screen and slowly appear little lights which get bigger and bigger. When fully enlighted, the view is that of the city of Dubai. Saint looks at the Dubai Airport, observing aircraft movements. 'Prophet: '''Command, safe landing. We are operational under cover and ready to engage on target building. ''Next to Saint sit Prophet and Deuce. Prophet talks to his radio why looking to the skyline. 'Command: '''Hold on, Wolverine Actual. Sit tight. '''Deuce: '''They've probably still got jet lag. ''Saint looks at his rifle again, cocking it another time. In the distance appears a plane approaches the building. The plane flies above them making a thunderous sound with its jet engines. 'Deuce: '''Holy shit... '''Command: *'Creaking* Wolv..ine, you... to engage on... 'Prophet: '''Fuck this signal. Command, are we clear? ''Still a creaking sound and no response. Prophet tries to make it better, but no change. 'Deuce: '''The plane must've distorted it. '''Saint: '''Well, should we go then, ladies? ''Deuce nuds and looks at Prophet who looks back. 'Prophet: '''All right then, prepare to rappel down. We're going to do this by the book. ''They walk towards the vence of the building, putting a rope around it. they step over it and they stand on the edge of the building. Saint looks another time down, to the illuminated highway. '' '''Prophet: '''On three... One... Two... Three. ''While saying three, the 3 soldiers rappel down. They walk on a wall of the building, dodging the windows. 'Deuce: '''Which floor do we stop? '''Prophet: '''Until we reach the balcony. '''Saint: '''I don't see a balcony. ''Prophet looks down. There's indeed no balcony. 'Prophet: '''You got to be kidding me. They said the west side of the fucking building. '''Deuce: '''Now what? '''Prophet: '''Saint, make a hole in the glass and enter the building. We go Oscar Mike. '''Saint: '''Copy that. ''Saint rappels a few more floors down and stands on a tight edge. He steps slowly to a window and looks inside it. Nobody in the room. He grabs a flame cutter and makes a circle in the window holding a sticky glove to prevent the piece from falling in. He steps in and lays down the glass circle on the floor. Prophet and Deuce follow. 'Deuce: '''All right, we're in. Now what? '''Prophet: '''Sweep through the building. Engage Parker when in sight. Are we clear? '''Saint: '''Copy all. Take point. ''The team moves through the floor with Prophet on point. He holds up a fist and flattens his palm. 'Prophet: '''I got visual on three hostile snipers. On our three at the top of the building. ''The three snipers are highlighted and Saint puts the head of one of them through his scope. 'Deuce: '''The one on the right's mine. '''Prophet: '''I've got the middle guy. Saint, on your go. Use the noise of the jets to mask the shot. ''Saint waits for a few seconds and hears a jet engine growing in volume. '''Prophet: *When the noise is loudest* Fire. All three members fire and kill the snipers. Deuce: 'Tangos down. ''They go near the door and slowly open it. Deuce peeks around the cornor, followed by Saint and Prophet. They lay down under cover by a desk. They hear movement. 'Deuce: '''Enemy, 10 o'clock. '''Prophet: '''Hold up, let him pass. ''The soldier passes by. They move up. They reach the elevator hall. 'Deuce: '''What's it going to be? '''Prophet: '''Let's see where this thing is going to take us. ''They walk into the elevator, taking cover behind the small walls next to the door. The elevator closes his doors and goes up. The door opens. '' '''Security guard 1: '''There it is, let's go man. ''Two guards walk into the elevator, but are stabbed by Saint and Deuce. 'Deuce: '''Bad timing, brother. ''They move out of the elevator. This floor looks different than the last one, this is more a security level. They hear another couple of footsteps. Prophet assigns the team to take cover behind a pair of boxes. 'Security guard 2: '''Why the hell do we have to guard this fucking tower, I mean, who's here anyway? '''Security guard 3: '''Typhoon wants us here. Besides, who wants to ignore Typhoon? ''Saint walks towards one of the guards and takes him out while the other one turns around, but is killed by Prophet's gun shot. 'Prophet: '''Tango's down. Looks like this is the floor we heading for. Deuce, get some explosives on the door. ''They walk towards the door. Deuce plants explosives on the door while Proiphet nuds to Saint, who readies his rifle. Deuce steps aside. 'Deuce: '''Fire in the hole! ''The door explodes. 'Prophet: '''9-banger! ''Prophet throws a 9-bang into the room. After it explodes Saint moves into the room, shooting at the surprised and flashed soldiers. They try to take cover behind the crates but are eventually killed. '' '''Deuce: '''Enemies, 1 o'clock! '''Prophet: '''Got a visual on target. ''They fire at the next group. Killing them, but with heavy resistance. '' '''Typhoon Guard: '''Eliminate the intruders! '''Saint: '''I take left! You, go right! ''They split up. Saint enters the left room. Soldiers are sitting behind crates. Saint tries to kill them all and oves towards the next door. After shooting a hole in the door, Saint puts a grenade through the door. The grenade explodes and shatters the door and kills some enemies. These soldiers are a little better equipped. The main room is hard to clear, but Deuce and Prophet manage to flank the enemies, eliminating whatever Saint missed. 'Deuce: '''Are we clear!? ''Before they can answer, a sniper shot is heard and bursts through the window. The bullet hits the crate. 'Saint: '''Sniper! '''Prophet: '''Get to cover! Any visual on target! ''Deuce points his rifle at the window, another shot bursts thorugh the window and Deuce hides again. 'Deuce: '''Negative, can't get a lock on him. ''They slowly crouch through the room. The bullets fly rapidly after each other through the window. After switching from cover a few times, they reach a door. 'Prophet: '''Breach and clear, fast! ''Saint kicks in the door and fires at multiplae targets who are killed. 'Prophet: '''Room clear. Looks like these are real Typhoon. That bastard wasn't lying, they really want to have the HVT. '''Deuce: '''And Parker? '''Saint: '''He's not here. '''Prophet: '''Well there's a chance that he is upstairs. ''Deuce and Saint look confused. Prophet gestures to some explosives rigged to support columns. 'Prophet: '''Looks like these are rigged explosives. If they want to bring something down, it's upstairs. '''Deuce: '''I don't know, man. If these are primed, we can expect a big boom. '''Saint: '''We need to be fast. ''Saint runs towards the stairs. Prophet and Deuce follow. They go upstairs and find the door. There's a red glare coming from under the door. 'Deuce: '''What the... Saint open it! ''Saint opens the door. There's a burning group of papers next to a soldier who's setting it on fire. They fire at him, alerting the rest of the floor. ''The team moves up and fires at all soldiers.'' Deuce: 'Shit, what about the explosives?! '''Prophet: '''When there's nobody to detonate it, no problem. Watch out, grenade! ''Grenade explodes near them. Saint stands up and fires at the other enemies, switching quickly from cover. 'Deuce: '''Saint, enemies on your 9! ''Saint turns around and fires at the enemies. 'Prophet: '''Clear the rooms! ''They go invidually through the rooms, breaching and clearing it. The first one for Saint is cleared quickly. '' '''Saint: '''Clear. ''The second one is also cleared quickly, but an enemy surprises him from the back. Saint throws him over his shoulder on the desk, but the soldier punches him on the ground. When the soldier wants to stab him, a bullet flies through his head and he's kicked over by Deuce. Deuce reaches for Saint. 'Deuce: '''Close call man, you're allright? '''Saint: '''I'm fine, if that's the last of them. ''They walk out of the room. Prophet stands in the main hall. 'Saint: '''So any useful intel over here? '''Prophet: '''Place is a goldmine, even without Parker. This has got to be what we're looking for. '''Deuce: '''What about the HVT? ''Prophet reaches for his radio. 'Prophet: '''Wolfhound this is Wolverine. Negative. he's not here. Maybe Cardinal and Seraph got him. ''Same creaking sound like the sound in the beginning. 'Prophet: '''Wolfhound, come in. Wolfhound, you read me? ''It remains silent and the creaking sound stops. 'Wolfhound: '''Identify yourself. '''Prophet: '''Wolfhound, it's Prophet. A plane knocked off our signal so we went dark. How's it going with the others? '''Wolfhound: '''Copy all, Prophet. I'll get you linked up with Cardinal. Give me a SitRep. ''The team is linked up with Cardinal and Seraph. '''Prophet: '''Wolfhound, no sign of HVT, I repeat no sign of HVT. Cardinal, any luck at the other side of the world? '''Cardinal: Negative, no sign of him. Perhaps he will be gone forever. Prophet: Well that's going to change. We got all his records in a nice playbook. He grabs some papers from the crate. Suddenly a rumbling sound echoes in the distance. The building shakes slightly. Deuce: 'You got to be kidding me... '''Prophet: '''Shit the explosives! ''Another louder explosive is heard and the floor begins to shake more violently. 'Wolfhound: '''Say again, Prophet. What explosives? '''Saint: '''This place is going down! '''Prophet: '''Wolfhound, the building's rigged with explosives to hide the evidence! We're going to need evac ASAP! ''Ultimately, an explosion follows beneath them. The buidling slowly falls. '' '''Deuce: '''Hang on! Don't fall off. ''They try to grab pieces of the building to hold on to, but Saint doesn't manage to grab something solid. He grabs the edge of the building, as he looks down to the street. 'Prophet: '''Saint! Wolfhound, call in the blackout, immediately! '''Wolfhound: '''You'll lose your UAV support, we can't extract you via air ASAP. '''Prophet: '''We need to go dark, do it now! ''While Prophet shouts to Wolfhound, Saints grabs his rope and ensures it to a metal pipe. He than releases grip from the edge. 'Deuce: '''What the hell, Saint! ''Saint falls down to the ground while the building falls towards the building on it's right. 'Wolfhound: '''Blackout inbound. ''Suddenly all lights go out and the buidling crashes into the other one, causing million pieces of glass and metal falling down towards Saint. He adjusts his rope and swings towards a window, destroying it and falling into the building. While rolling on the ground, he tries to stand up which is hard for him, but from the distance appears an unaffiliated chopper, shining at Saint with a bright white light, making the screen go white. Ziba Metro 'Broadcaster: '''Switching from singleplayer to multiplayer to witness the first multiplayer gameplay minutes of Warzone: Iron Wolf. The gameplay will be played by 64 people, 32 versus 32. The crew of Treyarch who is sitting here exists out of one squad, which is 8 members. The console is PS4 and it is an open lobby for PS4 users. Enjoy. ''The match countdown starts with the view of a squad of 8 persons arriving via air. The playable character on screen uses a HK416 with a dual sight and grenade launcher. He appears like an assaulter. The names are displayed on screen, the player's name is Verdo627 and next to him are xMoneyQ and Operator404. 'Verdo627: '''All right guys, hope we don't screw this up. When we land, we go straight to point B. ''Now a message in the top left appears, showing the naems of the squad. Besides the first three, Straight666, R.Allenconda, Insight-Methodz, Vechterbazen and W4tchd0g are also part of the squad. When they talk, an icon appears behind their names. 'W4tchd0g: '''That streets is immediately a spraying zone. Could someone cover us? '''Vechterbazen: '''I could man the machine gun. Someone knows how to fly that thing? '''R.Allenconda: '''I'll fly it. '''Verdo627: '''Roger that. I hope you know what to do because I want a clear dead list now. ''The chopper lands and the team gets off it. The chopper takes off again. The firefight clearly already started as A and G are already captured. That is shown in a list in the top right. The player moves through the street. 'Insight-methodz: '''Movement right in front of us. '''Operator404: '''I see them. The player fires at the building across the street. In the objective list, it says that the IRI captured point D and E, while the USA only has point C added to their list. '''xMoneyQ: '''Need to speed up a little. Allen, where's the chopper? ''The chopper starts firing at the enemies. 'R.Allenconda: '''Right above you. Are we going to grab the flag or what? ''Suddenly another chopper appears and shoots down the friendly chopper. 'Vechterbazen: '''Shit, that was too easy. We respawn at convoy Charlie. '''Verdo627: '''Support the players to advance on enemy's half. We can take B soon. ''The player walks further and in the distance appears the mosquee. There's heavy fire and also an enemy tank. 'Operator404: '''There's a tank, does someone have C4 or a rocket launcher? '''Vechterbazen: '''I'm the engineer of us, right? '''Verdo627: '''I've got a grenade launcher, watch this. ''The player walks around the tank and fires the launcher against a pillar, which falls on top of the tank, making it unable to move. 'W4tchd0g: '''Nice one. ''The team walks into the mosquee and captures point B. Now all objectives are captured by both sides and the announcer of the match starts talking. 'Announcer: '''The cards are dealt, time to play our game... ''The screen goes black and the message appears: "Meanwhile in Hong Kong." Downtown Zhandou 'Unknown man: '''War spreads it roots all over the world. ''A digital picture of the world is shown, highlighting multiple big cities like, New York, Rio de Janeiro, Cairo, Paris, London, Moscow, Cape Town, Mexico City, Karachi, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Los Angeles and Sydney. Lines between those countries start connecting. 'Unknown man: '''Before we now, the world has turn into a giant battlefield. ''The map zooms in on some cities for a second and shows combat taking place. '' '''Unknown man: '''Now, it is your duty to fight on it. ''The map zooms in on Hong Kong, which is already under heavy firefight. ''Music stops'' Screen is black 'Broadcaster: '''Welcome to Hong Kong... ''The players view starts in an elevator, with his squad. '' '''Verdo627: '''Good old snatch and grab. We get in and get out. '''xMoneyQ: '''Roger that. ''Lift opens and the squad moves out of it. The player looks out of the window to a Hong Kong during heavy fightings. '' '''W4tchd0g: '''Amazing view. '''Operator404: '''Enemies on the left side! ''The player turns around and fires at the soldiers. '''Vechterbazen: '''Shit, they keep coming. We need to secure the objective before time runs out. '''Straight666: '''i'll get it! Cover me. ''The soldier walks towards an desk and places a dsm. A downloading symbol and a percentage appears. '' '''Announcer: DSM online, I repeat DSM online. Verdo627: 'Defend it! '''R.Allenconda: '''Guys, they try to take down the building with tanks! ''The building starts slowly to collapse. '' '''W4tchd0g: '''We need the DSM. You guys go. ''A few members jump down and parachute, the player stays on top of the building with w4tchd0g. The downloading says 100%. 'Verdo627: G'rab it. Suddenly the floor collapses, making the player fall down. '''W4tchd0g: '''Aainoh. '''Verdo627: I'll go to the roof again. The player walks onto the rooftop again and grabs the DSM before parachuting out of the building. He lands in the water. 'Operator404: '''Enter the boat. ''A boat comes the player's way and the player steps on it, mounting the machine gun. He fires at the coast, while moving. '' '''xMoneyQ: '''There's the drop off. ''allifThe boat stops and alligns a rope to teh chopper. A message appears, saying Objective complete. '''Verdo627: '''Good job, objective complete. :